spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Haim/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by "Corey Haim" in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview "Corey Haim's" quotes are very much styled to his true identity, Michael Jackson, where some of his quotes make references to the real life pop star's hit songs and famous lines. His quotes also noticeably features the word "ignorant'" in them, also some of his quotes expresses his love for children, which hints to the real life pop star's pedophilia allegations. Story/Field * "I'm coming! Weeehee!" * "I'm here! Yay! Casa Bonita! Shamone!" * "Oh, lost boys, where? I'll find them! Come on, let's go play! Let's go find the lost boys, like Peter Pan!" * "Come on, let's go to Black Bart's Cave and find the lost boys! Heehee! Shamone! Weeeeee!" * "No, you're being ignorant. I'm so tired of people being...IGNORANT." * "Noooo! Ignoraaant!" Battle * Battle start ** "No one wants to be defeated! Shamone!" * Turn start ** "Combat is so ignorant!" ** "Who wants to play? Shamone!" ** "I just wanna dance and have fun!" * Turn start after possessing Karen McCormick ** "I like it in here so much better, ee-heeeee." * Vampire turn start ** "I love watching innocent children play!" ** "Let's show these older kids how much fun we're having." * Vampire turn start and after possessing Karen McCormick ** "Remember, children, you can be anyone and do anything!" * New wave of Vampires ** "At least all of my little friends are all ready to play!" * New wave of Vampires, after possessing Karen McCormick ** "Help me, children! They're being ignorant!" * Enemy idle ** "We have to hurry or the lost boys will get away!" ** "Because I'm vamp, I'm vamp, shamone!" ** "I'm so pure and innocent!" ** "Being a child is so great, oh wow!" ** "My skin's so bright and beautiful!" * Using Moonrush ** "Come on, dance with me, Eeee-hee!" * After using Moonrush ** "SHAMONE!" * Preparing to use Thrilling Touch ** "I've got so much love to give my fellow children! SHAMONE." ** "I'm coming! Weeehee!" ** "Hope you all are ready, 'cuz we're back! SHAMONE!" ** "Look at me, I'm so cute and innocent!" * Possessing Karen McCormick ** "Hope you're ready to play!" * Attacked ** "Leave me alone, stop it!" ** "Stop doggin' me around!" * Attacked and ally defeated ** "No one wants to be defeated!" * Ally attacked ** "Violence makes me sad, children!" ** "You need to make a change!" ** "C'mon children! Let's be good to each other!" ** "Don't play rough, children!" * Self and ally attacked ** "Oh no, I'll kiss it and make it better!" * Enemy defeated ** "We should be dancing, not fighting!" * Defeated ** "Aaaaah, I hate iiiiit!!" * Ally defeated ** "Aww, c'mon kids! Death isn't fun, let's keep playing!" ** "I'll avenge you, child! EE-HEE!" ** "Aww, that's ignorant." * Burning ** "Be careful. My hair is very flammable." ** "Oh no, pyrotechnics!" * Dialogue ** With The Coon, attacked *** Corey Haim: "Stop doggin' me around!" The Coon: "Nooooo, thank you." ** With The Coon, enemy idle *** Corey Haim: "Let's have hot milk and cookies after this!" The Coon: "I have a little room left." *** Corey Haim: "Hey, let's go to my house! I've got elephants and giraffes and roller coasters!" The Coon: "Oh man, that sounds sweet!" ** With Henrietta, targeted by Cigarette Burn *** Corey Haim: "Ooh, smoking is ignorant!" Henrietta: "Shut up, Corey Haim." ** With Mysterion, Mysterion turn start after self possessing Karen McCormick *** Mysterion: "Karen, snap out of it! You've got to fight Corey Haim!" Corey Haim: "That's ignorant!" Trivia * His quotes when inflicted with Burning are most likely a preference to an incident where Michael Jackson's hair caught on fire during a 1984 Pepsi commercial. * One of his enemy idle quotes is a reference to the song "Bad". * One of his quotes for being attacked is a reference to the song "Leave Me Alone", and another is possibly a reference to the song "Beat It". One of his quotes for an ally being attacked may be a reference to the song "Man In The Mirror". Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Quotes Category:Lists